1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to steering wheel, paddle and joystick-type game unit controllers and more particularly pertains to a new game unit controller with handlebars for controlling a game unit in a manner that simulates the feel of a bicycle, scooter, motorcycle, all-terrain vehicle, snowmobile, jet ski, or the like.
2. Related Art
Many input devices have been developed for controlling game units and/or computer systems. For example, steering wheel, paddle, and joystick-type game unit controllers are commonly used to simulate the feel of automobiles, aircraft, and watercraft.
In these respects, the game unit controller with handlebars according to one embodiment of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling a game unit in a manner that simulates the feel of a bicycle, scooter, motorcycle, all-terrain vehicle, snowmobile, jet ski, or the like.